Sano's Dilemma
by Bad Notions
Summary: Sano finds himself in trouble with a certain cop. Can he prove his innocence or is he actually guilty? And what is he accused of anyways? ONE-SHOT (Non-yaoi)


Sano's Dilemma

Summary - Sano is in a little bit of trouble with a certain cop. Will he be able to prove his innocence or could he have actually committed the crime? And what exactly is it that he is accused of anyways? ONE-SHOT (non-yaoi)

Note - Thoughts are in italics.

******************************************************************************__

His match flaring to life was the only sound in the tiny room. One white-gloved hand shielding the fragile flame against sudden drafts, he raised it to light the cigarette dangling from his thin lips. Its usefulness spent, he snuffed its fire with a casual flick of the wrist before tossing it out the open window.

Leaning back in his chair, he stared blankly at the ceiling while taking a long drag off the stick of tobacco that was his only vice (at least in his own opinion). He could hear the spiky-haired youth fidgeting in the chair on the other side of his desk, but continued to ignore him for the moment. _Let him stew a bit_, he thought. The Ahou was always more amusing when angry.

Unexpectedly, the cigarette was snatched away and sent out the window to join the match.

Exhaling a thin stream of curling smoke, Saito finally allowed his amber gaze to drift over to the ex-fighter-for-hire. The Sagara kid was on his feet now, leaning across the desk, soulful brown eyes flashing with outrage. In answer, the cop's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Look Saito, I don't have the time to play your demented little mind games! Just say what it is you're gonna accuse me of so I can get around to pounding that smug smirk off your face!"

Sano snapped, banging a fist on the desk for extra emphasis.

Saito merely arched an eyebrow at this outburst. "I'm not sure how someone who never does anything even remotely important could possibly 'not have time', Ahou, and I'm not even going to try to figure out how I'm supposed to be able to play mind games with someone who doesn't even have one," the cop stated smugly. As anticipated, the kid began to growl in annoyance at the insult to his intelligence, but he continued before any screaming could ensue. "What I do know is that threatening an officer of the law is hardly the way to prove your innocence. Besides, what makes you so sure you are in some sort of trouble? Some would say it's the sign of a guilty conscience to defend one's self before actually being questioned about a crime."

Outwitted, the lean young man plopped heavily back down in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and assuming a childish scowl. "I haven't done anything!" he insisted.

"Hai. I believe we've already discussed the fact that you do nothing," Saito commented dryly, earning himself a death-glare. "Let me get straight to the point. I despise having my personal property stolen. It's not particularly the loss of the item itself that disturbs me. It just looks bad for a cop to be victimized in his own police station. This is why I have no intention of allowing the culprit to escape justice."

Saito paused to give the youth a hard look, allowing the words to sink in. "You do realize theft is a serious offense?"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Deny it if you wish, Ahou, but you were caught red-handed."

"How do you figure that?! You never saw me actually take it! I just happened to be in the room when you came in, and that's all you've got on me!" Sano declared.

"Hn. And why were you in my office in the first place?"

"I already told you! I was just dropping off your hat. You left it at the dojo the other day, and Jou-chan said I should be the one to bring it back since I had to pass by the station anyways."

"So how do you explain the stains on your jacket? Coincidence?"

"What about'em? I just haven't had a chance to clean it yet, and I don't own all that many clothes. You know Kenshin only washes laundry for Jou-chan and Yahiko! I have to do my own!"

"I don't care about your personal problems, Ahou. Explain to me who else could have taken it when you are the only other person who has been in this room all day?"

"How do you know that for sure? Any one of those guys out there..."

Saito cut the youth off with an impatient gesture. "'Any one of those guys out there' are afraid of me, and would never do anything to incur my wrath. Furthermore, Chou's desk faces my door. He has assured me that you were the only one to pass through it after I stepped out."

"You believe that broom-headed psycho over me?! Maybe he's the one you should be having this little talk with!"

"Hn. You forget there are at least a dozen officers who can verify his whereabouts. Which brings us back to you, the only person with both opportunity and stupidity enough to pull such a stunt." Saito let his eyes narrow as he made the observation, so that his wolfish face seemed even more predatory than usual. He could smell victory now...

"Alright! Alright! I confess already! Che!" Even admitting guilt, Sano somehow managed to make it sound as if he were being unfairly persecuted. "I'm the one who ate your lunch. Happy now?"

"To be honest? Iie. Why would I be, Ahou? So why did you do it anyways?"

"Anou... I hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. Tae won't let me come back to the Akabeko till I pay something on my tab, and Megitsun just poked fun at me."

"What about your friends at the dojo?"

"Oh... hehehe. Yesterday was not a good day for me to show me face around there. Jou-chan was still rather upset about that whole "bathtub" incident. As for this morning... Let's just say starvation is preferable to food-poisoning."

"Naruhodo. I might be willing to overlook your little transgression, but only if I were properly compensated."

Sano sat up a little straighter, a hopeful look in his eyes. "What if I arranged for you to have dinner with us tonight at the dojo? We're having soba."

Saito rubbed his thumb absently along the line of his jaw as he considered the offer. A speculative eyebrow arched, causing the youth to feel almost giddy with relief. This was going to work!

"Tokio is out of town at the moment. Is Kamiya cooking?"

"Iie! It's Kenshin's turn tonight."

"Fine. What time?"

"Six o'clock."

With a brief nod, Saito gestured toward the door. "Consider yourself a free man."

There was a huge grin on Sano's face as he rose from the chair. With a casual wave, he strode from the office before the Wolf of Mibu could change his mind. "Arigatou Saito! See you tonight!"

He was still smiling as he made his way through the crowded police station and out the front door. Once he reached the street, however, he let it slip away in favor of a worried frown. Turning in the direction of the Kamiya Dojo, he made a mad dash across town.

************************

A short time later, Sano burst through the dojo's front gate and found Kenshin hanging laundry in the courtyard.

"Oi! Kenshin! Could you make soba tonight?"

The Rurouni turned toward him with a puzzled expression. "Actually, Sessha thinks Kaoru-dono was planning to..."

Panic seized the spiky-haired youth, causing him to grab the redhead by the shoulders and give him a violent shaking.

"Oroooroooo!"

"Listen man! You've got to help me! Tell Jou-chan that you really need to make soba tonight. My life depends on it!"

"Alright Sano. Calm down. Sessha will see what he can do," the flustered swordsman finally managed to squeak out.

"You will? Arigatou Kenshin! I owe you one!"

"It's no trouble," the Rurouni said with a bright smile as he headed for the kitchen.

Collapsing in his usual spot on the front porch, Sano suddenly remembered the other important fact he had forgotten to mention.

"Anou, Kenshin there's something else I need to tell you. Saito's coming over for dinner. I told him to be here around six."

"Nani?!"

"Let's just say it's a long story." The youth braced himself, fully expecting another round of intense questioning and fully prepared to dodge the issue to avoid the lecture that would follow. Once the initial shock wore off, however, Kenshin merely offered a mild "yare, yare" before continuing on with his mission to pry Kaoru-dono away from the stove.

Finally able to relax, Sano leaned back against a post with his arms folded behind his head. He silently congratulated himself on his cleverness. His mood would have been more somber perhaps if he had captured a glimpse of his friend's eyes when he announced the cop's imminent arrival.

Those normally friendly amethyst eyes had taken on a cold amber color at the mention of his hated rival's name.

_If Sano wants Sessha to cook soba for Saito tonight, fine. But as soon as I can corner him someplace he cannot run away, he will explain how he got himself into this mess, and he will repay me one way or another,_ the Battousai thought darkly as he entered the dojo's kitchen and prepared to face the owner's wrath.

~Owari~ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
